This invention relates to a movement for an electronic watch of analog display type, for displaying the time with hands.
In the movement of a prior art electronic watch of analog display type, various components such as the baseplate, bearing plate, and gears are made of metal, so that their processibility is inferior. In addition, where gear wheels are made of metal, it is necessary to produce the gear wheel, body, and pinion by machining separately. This increases the number of components, reduces ease of assembly and increases the cost. Further, the weight of the movement is increased.